Janella in Wonderland
Janella in Wonderland is a 2014 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, starring Janella Salvador in her first leading role as Janella, a girl from island nicknamed "Princess of the Sea", who will transform into a mermaid under the sea. The series was aired on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from January 6, 2014 to July 18, 2014, moving PBA to 8:30 pm slot. It is also part of the network's 54th anniversary. The seventh Philippine television drama of IBC to be shot in high definition format (HD) and the first ever fantaserye that IBC produced and premiered under the Kapinoy banner after IBC releasing the current logo 3 years ago (June 5, 2011). This is also the first fantaserye offering of IBC in a primetime slot premiered in 2014 and regained viewership for IBC's daily primetime lineup, becoming the most-watched fantaserye on Philippine television. The series was a huge success for IBC, helping to establish the network as a third major player in Philippine TV after the two dominant players, and revitalize the fantaserye genre of the network. The series was aired from Mondays to Fridays at 7:45 pm after the network's flagship national evening newscast Express Balita and also became competition in the two leading networks like ABS-CBN's fantaserye Dyesebel and GMA Network's telefantasya Kambal Sirena. Synopsis Janella, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. When the evil mermaid Eris escape from her whirpool, it planned to take Calissa's spot on the throne of Aquellia and got the power of Merillia. Janella and her sea friends are tried to stop her. Janella tried to stop Eris from getting on the throne, and gets the power of Merillia. and a new tail. An adventure where Janella learned that she's a mermaid tale. Overview The opening intro before doing the opening recap as the narrator of Janella (Janella Salvador) recorded in a proper sequence as she knows that happened and was catching since the story about mermaids and sea creatures, a character in the series can easily narrate us on what’s happened without causing confusion which artificial narrators like to do before tonight's episode. An ending in narration of Janella in the next episode before the ending credits with the scene of clips 'Plot' The story of Janella (Sofia Millares) was born in 5-year-old, a young mermaid as the Princess of the Sea in Oceana, an underwater kingdom, approached by pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles) and ruled by her mother Queen Calissa (Kat Alano) who meets with the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian (voiced by Hans Mortel), as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. She was a little daughter of her father Marvin (Andrei Felix) who paired with his good friend Bettina (Roxanne Barcelo). While underwater and the island was destroyed by fire and death, Marvin and Bettina pleased that Janella was fell down into the sea and she was sick under the sea, but instead, Janella (Janella Salvador) who turning 15, was awake while swim and she discovers that she can breathe in water as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and going to Oceana while Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. So that, Sebastian contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). In the land, Victor Ramos (Marlo Mortel), Janella's love interest, who lying down in the sand when Janella discovered and fall in love. Meanwhile, Janella back in the land with her friends Fallon (Gabbi Garcia) and Andy (Chelseah Ongsee) who are in high school. In Ramos' house, Victor paired with his stepmother Bettina see that Marvin and his grandfather Ramil (Richie D'Horsie). In Janella's house, Marvin learned that Janella is a high school student. Because of that, Janella went to high school with her friends Fallon and Andy who is also on the same year level as she is, along with their classmates like Eric (BJ Forbes), Rayver (CJ Navato) and Flint (Carlo Lacana). Janella tells Marvin, of the incident as he explains that Janella's mother Calissa, and that Janella was given to her father as a baby to raise because she was born with legs. Janella believe that and goes to her friends Fallon and Andy, telling them the story. Zuma appears to the girls, confirming that Janella is a mermaid. Zuma explains to Janella that her mother is Calissa, previous queen of the underwater kingdom of Oceana. Calissa's current queen is Eris, Calissa's sister, who is a tyrant and took the throne when Calissa went missing years earlier. Zuma hopes that Janella will claim her birthright and usurp Eris. Janella refuses, and in her anger throws the necklace she'd been wearing since she was an infant. The smashed pendant reveals a magical image of Calissa, confirming that she is alive. Janella uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and agrees to go to Oceana in the hopes that Mayleen can make Janella normal again. With Zuma as her guide, Janella arrives in Oceana and meets Zuma's mermaid friends Syrenka (Jai Agpangan) and Kim (Joj Agpangan). Syrenka and Kim give Janella an outfit to hide her legs, and together they visit the Destinies, three mermaids with prophetic powers. The Destinies tell Janella that she needs to collect three items in order to succeed in overthrowing Eris: the Celestial Comb, a Dreamfish and Eris' protective necklace. The group search for the items, occasionally calling Fallon and Andy for help with research. They find the Celestial Comb in an underwater cave and the Dreamfish in the Adenato currents. Janella talks to Fallon and Andy with a device and they find out where the Celestial Comb is: in a cave guarded by large jellyfish. Zuma, Syrenka and Kim try to distract the jellyfish while Janella and Snouts get the comb. They get it and escape before the cave collapses. Janella contacts Fallon and Andy again, and they locate the Dreamfish (Ciara Sotto). They get the Dreamfish and then, to get Eris' necklace, Janella, Syrenka and Andy sing a song Queen of the Waves (but with different lyrics) to her in a festival to distract her. Eris becomes angry and makes a whirlpool to get rid of Janella, and Janella gets sucked in. Janella asks the Dreamfish for help, and it offers to let her go home and pretend nothing ever happened. Janella refuses and magically gets a real mermaid tail. She escapes the whirlpool with her new, strong tail and takes Eris' necklace. Calissa makes more Merillia, and Janella finds out that Eris couldn't defeat Calissa because Eris is unable to make any Merillia. Eris chases after Janella and Eris ends up caught in one of her own whirlpools. She is taken to the bottom of the deepest trench in the ocean. Janella frees Calissa and Calissa cures the ocean with her Merillia. She also won her daughter a necklace that will let her be human again, as well as a mermaid whenever she wishes. Janella goes back to the land. Janella got a mermaid tale at the island to explore the deep. How will Marvin learned Janella as the mermaid tale of the sea? Janella goes to her friends Fallon and Andy who are showing that take the picture for Victor, Janella's love interest who called it Mallows. Bettina knows that Victor believe that Janella is a mermaid. Snouts appearing to the girls like Fallon and Andy with her boyfriend Victor, confirmed that Janella will go swimming while she uses her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceana to tell her mother Calissa for the good news. Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. Janella meet her new bestfriend Merliah (Ysabel Ortega) who is a mermaid in Oceana and she looks at the water for her with Zuma's mermaid friends Syrenka and Kim. In order to obtain Eris' necklace, Janella, Merliah, Syrenka and Kim then approach Eris directly, performing a song and dance to distract her long enough for Janella to grab Eris' necklace. In a rage, Eris creates a whirlpool to banish Janella to the deepest depths of the ocean. While inside the whirlpool, Janella calls the Dreamfish for help from Merliah. The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back to the island and erase her mermaid half for good. Merliah affirmed that Janella rejects the wish and accepts her responsibility as the princess of Oceana. Due to this, Janella got a mermaid tail, which she uses to escape the whirlpool herself. Janella reveals her identity to the people of Oceana, proving her identity by brandishing the Celestial Comb. Eris rushes Janella, and after a chase Janella is able to lure Eris into the whirlpool. Eris is trapped and sent into the deepest depths of the ocean. Janella and her bestfriend Merliah finds and sets Calissa free. Calissa is queen again, and makes Calissa healthy once more. In the aftermath, Janella confesses that she misses her life as a human, and Calissa unveil her a magical necklace that enables her to be a human or mermaid whenever she wishes. Janella returns to land, where she is reunited with her family with Victor. “Oh my gee, i'm so exciting mermaid princess how Janella fall in love again because this mermaid tail girl in the land that I have received this year,” said Janella who admitted that she has become attached to her character. I'm so oh my super gee, i'm Janella feels the magic for me. Janella gave Pet Fish (Nel Gomez), Zuma and Sebastian are in the splash of beach. Now that the mermaid ending of Janella’s fairytale near, the Princess of the Sea in island at the beachfront home and the Paradise Cove. Who will kiss Victor charming fall in love again? She reunited for the family at home received the house island. In the end of the story for the sea, at the beach, Oh My G, Janella loves Victor who kiss me while as she jumps into the water and they elude their pursers that Janella has a necklace by transform into a mermaid who will fall in love again. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom as Janella kissed with Victor. Cast and Characters Main cast * Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo (mermaid/human) - She is the lead female protagonist of the series. She is a girl from island and a mermaid princess of Oceana known as the Princess of the Sea. Janella was born to Queen Calissa. She is a daughter of Marvin as a father, and also niece of Eris. * Marlo Mortel as Victor Ramos (human) - Marvin's friend and Janella's love interest. Janella calls him "Mallows". * Andrei Felix as Marvin Bernardo (human) - a kind-hearted fisherman as Janella's father and a very first love interest. * Roxanne Barcelo as Bettina Ramos (human) - Victor's stepmother. * Sam Y.G. as Tonton Ramos (human) - Victor's foster father. * Kat Alano as Calissa Bernardo (mermaid) - Janella's mother and the queen of the mermaids. She was the Queen regnant Queen of Oceana, until her evil younger sister, Eris, stole the throne from her. * Alyanna Angeles as the voice of Zuma (sea creatures) - A pink, sparkly dolphin who is a friend with Janella. A sparkly pink dolphin who show that Janella around the ocean kingdom and helps her save Calissa. She is almost the same size as Janella. Zuma appears to the girls (such as Fallon and Andy) and later Victor, confirming that Janella is a mermaid. * Hans Mortel as the voice of Sebastian (sea creatures) - A small red Jamaican crab who acts for Janella's mother Calissa. * Harvey Bautista as the voice of Snouts (sea creatures) - A helpful sea lion who is a friend of Janella. He belong to Syrenka and Kim. * Ysabel Ortega as Merliah Bernardo (mermaid/human) - Janella's half-sister as a mermaid bestfriend. She using a magical necklace that enables her to be a human or mermaid whenever she wishes. Supporting cast * Roxanne Barcelo as Bettina Ramos (human) - Victor's stepmother. * Richie D'Horsie as Ramil Ramos (human) - Victor's grandfather. * Gabbi Garcia as Fallon Reyes (human) - One of Janella's best friends/classmates. * Chelseah Ongsee as Andy Reyes (human) - Janella's other best friend/classmate. * Janina Vela as Aira Agustin (human) - Janella's bestfriend in high school. * BJ Forbes as Eric Bautista (human) - Janella's bestfriend in high school. * CJ Navato as Rayver Martinez (human) - classmate in high school. * Carlo Lacana as Flint Escudero (human) - classmate in high school. Mermaids - Oceana is a fictional location in Janella in Wonderland. It is an underwater kingdom located in Pacific Ocean and ruled by Queen Calissa. Eris, Calissa's sister, locks her in the first part and became the queen. She rules the kingdom selfishly and makes the ocean failed since she cannot make Merillia (the life force of the ocean) properly. After Janella discovered her true identity, she defeat Eris is failed and became the Princess of Oceana. Calissa takes over the throne as a queen again. * Jai Agpangan as Syrenka Gonzales - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Janella fight the evil Eris. * Joj Agpangan as Kim Gonzales - One of Janella's best friends and super-stylish mermaids. They own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Janella gets a mermaid makeover. They own Snouts, a sea lion pup. They help Janella fight the evil Eris. * Mikee Lee as Michael Domingo - A merman prince of the underwater. * Jazz Ocampo as Louise Tolentino - She is a destiny girl of the underwater island surf. * Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam - The forces of underwater stormed. Sea creatures * Ciara Sotto as the voice of Dreamfish - The Dreamfish offers to grant Janella's deepest wish and send her back and her mermaid for good. * Nel Gomez as the voice of Kim's Pet Fish - The pet fish who is he give Janella's fisher pets. * Raine Salamante as the voice of Lipstick Fish * Red Sternberg as the voice of Remo - A yellow-and-green striped seahorse who is Eris' sidekick. Remo is constantly abused by Eris. He leads Janella to where Clarissa is held as soon as Eris is defeated. Known as the local television news reporter in Oceana, and giving mer-people and underwater creatures in the sea. His partner is a male fishing cameraman. * Jake Roxas as the voice of Pufferazzi - His name is a based on him being a puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. The Destinies - Three girls named Dee, Deanne and Deandra who own a hair salon and can also see the future. They tell Janella the three tools she needs to defeat Eris and restore Oceana. * Celine Lim as Deanne * Dexie Daulat as Dee * Aria Cariño as Deandra Villains * Alessandra de Rossi as Eris - An evil mermaid with an orange tail whose a sister of Calissa and aunt of Janella. She is the one who overthrew Calissa and became their new evil queen. Everyone in the kingdom is afraid of her. She is jealous of evil underwater and imprisons her to become a queen. * Meryll Soriano as Ursula - A fictional character as the sea witch. A powerful cecaelian sea witch who occasionally antagonizes Janella. * RJ Ledesma as Shark (animaed voice) * Bernard Palanca as Dragon Fish (animaed voice) * Bart Guingona as Mocktopus (animaed voice) - an evil giant octopus in the sea. Extended cast * Dang Cruz as Yaya Marie - the maid in the Bernardo family. * DM Sevilla as Alwyn Santana - Marvin's friend. * Earl Ignacio as Ivan Mendoza (human) * Virginia Pozon as Teacher Mariz Gonzales (human) - high school teacher for Janella. * Ian Galliguez as Trisha Romualdez (human) - high school principal for Janella. * Louie Angsico as Coach Louie Alvarez (human) - coach in high school for Janella. * Achie Lim as Ella Mendoza (human) - Bettina's friend. Guest Cast * Valeen Montenegro as Linda Medel (human) - a girlfriend of Marvin. * Luke Jickain as Robin Lastimosa (human) * Tom Taus as Ricky Aguilar (human) * Sue Ramirez as Libby Escueta (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * Khalil Ramos as Carlos Pedrosa (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * Liza Soberano as Sandra Reyes (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * Diego Loyzaga as Tom Domingo (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * Francis Magundayao as Sanjay Martin (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * Ella Cruz as Eula Garcia (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * Chienna Filomeno as Coleen Santiago (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * John Manalo as Oliver Santiago (human) (crossover of the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever) * Will Devaughn as Alfred Legaspi (human) * Fred Lo as Freddie Rementilla (human) * Jane de Leon as Nerinara (mermaid) - a mermaid in Oceana * Garylloyd Reiter as Adam Agustin (human) 'Special participation' * Sofia Millares as young Janella (mermaid/human) - It was born in 5-year-old girl as a kid, on a journey to trace her origins until she finds out that she is the daughter of a mermaid queen and a human. (January 13-24, 2014) * Alexandra Quiambao as young Fallon (human) * Milkcah Nacion as young Andy (human) * Franchesca Salcedo as young Syrenka (mermaid) * Barbie Sabino as young Kim (mermaid) Note: * In January 6-10, 2014 episode and January 13, 2014 episode: young Janella was a mermaid baby born at 1-year-old in the sea. Episodes Production This is the first venture into the fantaserye (fantasy series) genre of IBC as the Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television to regain their glory by giving the primetime dominance announced on August 28, 2013 after Janella Salvador signed a long-term contract with IBC after she continue to crossover from ABS-CBN where she also played the role of Nikki in the noontime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart. It can be recalled that recently, Janella made a mark when she was started as the host of IBC's educational magazine program for children Y2K: Yes to Kids from 2001 to 2003. The same day, Janella got the Primetime Princess of IBC and her first title role of the fantaserye using a magical necklace that enables her to be a mermaid or human whenever she wishes. Rowie Valencia, the executive producer, said the fantasy series will be similar to the 2010 animated movie Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and 2012 sequel Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 which are the same as a pink-colored mermaid, and the element of mermaid fantasy, light drama and romance, as the cast and crew described. Afterwards, Janella team-up with her Be Careful With My Heart onsceen team-up partner Marlo Mortel, who will be making his primetime debut in IBC after he started the male-oriented sitcom Whattaboys. Along with Andrei Felix, Roxanne Barcelo and Sam Y.G. who will also making her very first primetime project in IBC and also the first primetime project of Kat Alano on IBC, playing the role of Janella's mother and the queen of the mermaid Calissa. Richie D'Horsie returns to the Kapinoy Network for his primetime project after Iskul Bukol and T.O.D.A.S.. Other cast were introduced their refreshing new young talents of IBC are Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. The animated voices that include Alyanna Angeles as the pink-colored dolphin Zuma, Hans Mortel as the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian, Harvey Bautista as the sea lion Snouts, former T.G.I.S. barkada are Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Red Sternberg as the yellow-and-green striped seahorse Remo and Jake Roxas as a puffer fish Pufferazzi. Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria are hired as their two directors of the fantaserye. In an interview, Salvador said that it was an unforgettable experience to shoot in the island and the sea by anticipated to be the first-ever fantaserye of IBC, the production is the first of its kind in Philippine television. Since the story revolved about a girl who will transform into a mermaid. Filming for the fantaserye began in August 30, 2013 with the cast and crew in Sabtang, Batanes, this will be shooting in the sea during the scenes of underwater (mermaids and sea creatures) that using the 3D computer animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI), and also in the land by shooting. The full trailer was released on December 5, 2013 via the primetime series Safe In The Arms Of Love. The trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter as the official poster was released. On December 25, 2013 on the network's primetime news program Express Balita, it announced that the fantaserye will be shown on January 6, 2014 at 7:45pm, moving the second game of PBA to 8:30pm slot on Wednesday and Friday. In March 2014, it was announced that Ysabel Ortega would also be joining the cast as Janella's (Salvador) mermaid bestfriend. Ortega marks her acting debut and her first ever project under IBC. 'Promoting' From December 30, 2013 to January 3, 2014, Janella Salvador appeared and performed via the morning talk show Joey & Teysi where she promoted the first-ever fantasy series of IBC. On January 1, Andrei Felix promoted their first-ever fantaserye for Janella. This was followed by a guest appearance of Kat Alano as Calissa on January 2. By January 3, Marlo Mortel, Janella's love interest who coincidentally is the talk show's most requested guest, gave a special appearance. Salvador once again promoted the fantaserye by guesting in the noontime variety show, Lunch Break on January 4, the same day of the series' advanced special screening held at SM Megamall, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artists and critics namely Janella's mother Jenine Desiderio with Maya Loves Sir Chief lead star Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (also from Be Careful With My Heart). Also present in the said screening was Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez. On January 5, the cast visited SM North Skydome for the Grand Fans Day, Janella joins the musical variety show It's Partytime where she promoted the first ever fantaserye of IBC together also with the cast. On January 6, before the premiere telecast on primetime, Janella guested in Showbiz Star. 'Timeslot' In December 5, 2013, Janella in Wonderland was originally planned to put on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday as a thrice-a-week timeslot for the non-''PBA'' days beginning on summer season at the date on March 3, 2014. However, the fantasy series did not put the thrice-a-week slot because they became the daily fantaserye this 2014 as of December 25, 2013 instead. After monopolizing the primetime programming in Philippine television for more than four years, it is the first time that IBC is moving the second game of PBA to 8:30 p.m. during Wednesday and Friday to give way for putting the fantaserye on daily primetime slot at 7:45 p.m. and decided to pushed on January 6, 2014, nine weeks earlier than the initial air date of March. Reception 'Ratings' This series began the trend of fantaserye genre of IBC to regain the glory days of the network as the Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television . Since the premiere telecast, Janella in Wonderland debuted with the pilot episode The Beginning of Janella on January 6, 2014 and scored a national TV rating of 31.1%, compared to its rival programs are ABS-CBN's Honesto with 29.0% and GMA's Adarna with only 12.0%, according to data from Kantar Media—landing as the number 1 most-watched program of IBC, grabbing its first place in the ratings nationwide. Aside from winning the ratings game, Janella in Wonderland also won the hearts of young viewers as the pilot episode #JanellaTheBeginning quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the fantaserye for mermaid. On January 23, 2014, the fantasy series remained it number 1 as the debut of Janella Salvador as the grown up Janella, received an all-time high rating with a whopping 40.5% for the episode Oh My G!, I'm A Mermaid Tale!, compared to Honesto (31.4%) and Adarna (13.3%), based on a data from Kantar Media. Since then, Janella in Wonderland became the #1 most-watched fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media, it made the network edge over ABS-CBN and GMA Network which are the Philippines' leading networks since 1988 and 2004. The fantasy series created a domino effect of IBC's primetime line-up as IBC was also known to be the nation's number 3 network in the nationwide ratings. As of March 17, 2014, the fantasy series remained its lead despite its 11-week-airing and now gained the fantaserye war for mermaids with an average rating of 38.5% with the episode Oh My Mermaid!, dominate the entrance of ABS-CBN's adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Dyesebel and GMA's Kambal Sirena are only got 32.8% and 17.9% in the month of March, based on the Kantar Media data survey. In celebration of 54th year anniversary of IBC, the fantaserye craze continues as for making Janella in Wonderland, the number 1 fantaserye of IBC in order to dominate Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena in the top slot after 3-weeks and gains its primetime lead in Mega Manila and nationwide ratings. On April 2, 2014, Janella in Wonderland beat its previous all-time high rating and garnered a 41.7% within the episode Janella, She Is So Hotter, compared to its competitors like Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena are only received 31.7% and 15.3%, respectively. 'Critical reception' The director of Janella in Wonderland is the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, tagged Janella Salvador now hailed as the Primetime Princess of IBC based on her portrayal as Janella. She started: "She is really good for a mermaid tale. Oh my gee, I think she will be a show business and so exciting as a mermaid ever. She may be a primetime princess and eventually as a mermaid tale." "I really like it. Oh no, andya na sila, I told herself this as her fantaserye ever would surely rate, oh my super gee. Mall tour After its successful premiere and the viewers' charm support, the cast of Janella in Wonderland, name the only primetime princess Janella Salvador lead the show has launched Janella in Wonderland: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In February 5, the cast visited Trinoma Activity Center in Quezon City followed by an appearance in February 12 at SM City Lucena. More fans who want to join and attend Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour to buy the event of licensing and merchandising like shirts, bags, slippers, dress, mermaid suits, toys, dolls, necklace and beautiful bracelet in the venue. In February 28, Salvador, Mortel, Felix and Barcelo stopped by at Sinulog Festival in Cebu City. On March 13, Mortel and Salvador visited in its grand fans’ day at the SM City Iloilo. The cast continued the tour in SM City Baguio in April 19 for the grand fans thanksgiving celebration and was followed by a tour at Robinsons Place Roxas in May 3. Merchandise IBC is advantage of the fantaserye's popularly to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Janella in Wonderland Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'DVD Release' IBC has released Janella in Wonderland on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes. 'Janella in Wonderland mobile game' In February 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Janella in Wonderland. This is the first mobile game based on a Philippine television series. IBC Interactive plans to make more mobile games based on popular television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand and Maya Loves Sir Chief. Music The theme song of Janella in Wonderland entitled I Need To Know, music by Megan Cavallari, lyrics by Amy Powers and Rob Hudnut, drum programming and bass by Patrick Carroll, engineering and mix by Dug McGuirk, produced and arranged by Russ DeSalvo for Magnetic Force Music, all keyboards/guitars/string arrangement by Russ DeSalvo, was originally sung by Melissa Lyons as the pop version using the 2007 animated film Barbie as the Island Princess. I Need to Know was produced and arranged by Albert Tamayo and covered by Janella Salvador as a theme song of the fantasy series for IBC became a popular hit. Due to the success of the fantaserye, in January 23, IBC Records released the album Janella in Wonderland: Original Fantaserye Soundtrack and is available in physical and digital formats in leading music stores nationwide and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. For a grand launch on the former Sunday noontime variety show It's Partytime in January 26 where she was a mainstay performer. Janella sang the lead single I Need to Know. The second single for a dance craze Mermaid Party launched in the Sunday noontime youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! in March 16 with Gabbi Garcia, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, Carlo Lacana, CJ Navato and introducing Ysabel Ortega. Due to success of the show, the album was also certified Gold according to IBC Records. Dance track from the soundtrack of IBC's top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland will include Escape, The Cup of Life, Queen of the Waves and the dance craze Mermaid Party which will be played on radio as a featured dance track on the nation's #1 dance music station 89 DMZ, IBC's FM radio station. 'Track listing' All the songs in English from the original soundtrack album of the series are performed by Janella Salvador. # I Need to Know (Barbie) (composer: Megan Cavallari, Amy Powers, Rob Hudnut) # If (composer: Nelson del Castillo) # Escape (U1 & Krystal B) (composer: Andrei Dionisio) # When She Loved Me (composer: Vehnee Saturno) # She's Out of My Life (composer: Tom Bahler) #''Queen of the Waves'' (composer: Melchora Mabilog) #''The Cup of Life'' (composers: Luis Gómez Escolar, Desmond Child, Draco Rosa) # You're The One I Love (composer: Louie Ocampo) #''Constant As the Stars Above'' (Jessica Brown) (composer: Louie Ocampo) # Mermaid Party (composer: Tom Taus) International Broadcast Awards and nominations 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Princess of Philippine Television (Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Most Promising Love Team on Television (Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador) *2014 Winner, Top Rating Primetime Drama 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2014 Winner, Best TV Drama Series 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' *2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon Reruns On February 29, 2016, Janella in Wonderland had a rerun on Toon TV on Sky Cable Channel 107 and Cignal Channel 36. Reruns are currently shown on Global IBC from March 1, 2016 to February 3, 2018. The fantaserye re-aired on IBC Classics on digital TV, Sky Direct Channel 25, SkyCable Channel 18 and Cignal Channel 19 starting February 5, 2018. Trivia *The first ever fantaserye of Janella under IBC. She has been ABS-CBN's Star Magic contract star and now is one of IBC's contract star thru IBC Talent Center. *This fantasy series gave Janella Salvador as the Primetime Princess of IBC on Philippine television. *Though a good summer tale before the series, Janella Salvador is a diving course while taping started when she using her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid before shooting the series. Her role using the pink fish tail, Salvador's mermaid tale costume colors ("pink-colored") compared to the pink-colored tail from the movie Barbie in A Mermaid Tale and Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. *This is IBC's first ever fantaserye in the primetime block, and commonly known as the sirena-serye since Marina and Marinara aired in 2004. *The second project of Marlo Mortel under IBC after the first ever project for the sitcom Whattaboys (along with AJ Muhlach and Josh Padilla). *Both Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel are also appear in Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. Aside from fantaserye, they played as Nikki and Nicolo in the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever. *This is also the second primetime project of Andrei Felix after My Family Xyriel. *This is also the first primetime series of Roxanne Barcelo on IBC. *In January 7, 2014, IBC received the fantaserye by uploading the network's official YouTube channel. People, avid fans and viewers of the fantaserye can now watch the series again through YouTube. References See also *Janella Salvador - Photos | Facebook *Eli Candano on Instagram: “Super proud of my super hardworking Sachie-Kun @barbiecandano I had fun last night! �� #Iheartyou2 #BeCarefulWithMyHeart #shobeadventures…” • Instagram *45.jpg (JPEG Image, 498 × 331 pixels) *22351602_321495354990113_5525464323813539840_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) - Scaled (56%) *Sir Nicolo - Sir Nicolo's Photos | Facebook *12|18 - YouTube *12078793_670296939779142_1237770349_n.mp4 *Thank you @asapofficial for having #Marnella #MarloMortel xx #JanellaSalvador. N... | Iconosquare *Star Music on Instagram: “Congratulations to our #TeamJanella #TeamOPMPopSweetheart of @starmusicph who joined @superjanella in Robinsons Tacloban. Special thanks to…” *Perry Tabora on Instagram: “#TeamJANELLA ❤️ (�� @winnramos )” *Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC *IBC-13 is The Third Leading Network *Janella Salvador sings official theme song of IBC-13’s primetime first-ever fantaserye offering “Janella in Wonderland” as she topbill a mermaid tale *Will IBC-13's Janella in Wonderland Made A Splash on Primetime? *New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) *‘Janella in Wonderland’ – IBC's Very First Fantaserye Starring Janella Salvador – Full Trailer *IBC-13 signs up Marlo Mortel for primetime fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland *IBC-13 presents the first ever primetime fantaserye offering *X'Mas-New Year Sked 2013-2014 *IBC-13 venture into fantaserye genre *IBC-13 Launches Janella Salvador as a Primetime Princess in her First Fantaserye 'Janella in Wonderland' Premieres January 6 *‘Janella in Wonderland’ is Janella Salvador’s 1st Project with IBC-13 *Janella in Wonderland pilot episode will air this Monday on IBC 13 *Janella in Wonderland - IBC's First Fantasy Series *Revamp for Kapinoy Primetime *Show kicks off IBC-13's new prime time strategy launches its first fantasy series *Express Balita tops the ratings game; Janella in Wonderland debuts in primetime of IBC *IBC-13 enters the primetime fantaserye battle with its first fantasy series about the mermaid *'Janella in Wonderland' Makes a Splash in National TV Ratings *Battle of ‘sirenas,’ ratings queens looms *Fantasy on IBC-13's 'Viva Box Office' *In the swim–again *IBC 13 ready to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA 7 *Janella Salvador as Janella in IBC-13's Fantasy Series “Janella in Wonderland” *IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Hits Its All-Time High National TV Ratings *IBC up for trying new things *IBC, DZTV and iDMZ Win Top Honors at UPLB Gandingan 2014 Awards *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Beats ‘Honesto' and 'Adarna' *IBC Primetime Programs Captured Top 5 in National TV Ratings *IBC Starts the Year Certified Tops TV Ratings in January *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Superstar Janella Salvador Wants to Be an Inspiration to Young Kids *Janella Salvador debuting its first solo album *"Janella in Wonderland" is Now One of IBC's Biggest Moneymakers *10th USTv Students' Choice Awards 2014 Winners Announced *TOP 6 MOST MEMORABLE PINOY MERMAIDS ON TV *Coming Soon: My Little Janella, Plus Other IBC Updates *Janella Salvador’s new shows on IBC-13: fantasy series, teen drama *'Janella in Wonderland' joins with 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' in nationwide TV ratings *Poll: Dyesebel vs Kambal Sirena vs Janella in Wonderland: Which is the better mermaid series? *Anne Curtis Reacts to IBC's Janella in Wonderland and GMA's Kambal Sirena *Janella Salvador love-team Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel and Michael Martinez *Kambal Sirena, Dyesebel Won’t Begin Simultaneously *14 showbiz sirenas *Battle of the Mermaids: 'Dyesebel' vs 'Kambal Sirena' vs 'Janella in Wonderland' *Ahead of ‘Dyesebel’ and ‘Janella in Wonderland,’ ‘Kambal Sirena’ makes a splash *GMA launches mermaid drama *Fifty-four year high for IBC *Janella Salvador versus Anne Curtis and Louise delos Reyes: Who is the better mermaid? *GMA 7, ABS-CBN and IBC 13 battles it out with ‘Sirenaserye’ *IBC 13 Exec Mark Reyes proud about high ratings *Anne vs. Louise vs. Janella: The fantaserye ‘war’ is on! *Fishfight Begins this Monday as "Dyesebel" Pits Against "Janella in Wonderland" and "Kambal Sirena" on Primetime *Dyesebel swims for the nth time *Battle of the Mermaids on Primetime TV: "Kambal Sirena" vs. "Dyesebel" *Janella in Wonderland got 38.5% on its new rivals *'Janella in Wonderland' Now Battled For Two Rival Fantaseryes *Dyesebel, Kambal Sirena and Janella in Wonderland: An epic clash of TV mermaids *How did Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland fare in the ratings game? *National TV Ratings (March 17 and 18, 2014): 'Janella in Wonderland' drowns 'Dyesebel' and 'Kambal Sirena' *Janella beats Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena *Dyesebel drowns competitor mermaid *Janella Salvador's Career Timeline In GIFs *Mermaids and other supernaturals *IBC-13 leads the ‘third force’ role *Janella Salvador as IBC's Only Primetime Princess *Battle of the Primetime: Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel vs. Kambal Sirena vs. Janella in Wonderland (Week 1) *Janella in Wonderland is IBC-13's No. 1 Fantaserye *National TV Ratings (April 1 to 3, 2014) – ‘Dyesebel’ Tops Primetime, ‘Meteor Garden’ Leads Afternoon Viewership *'Janella in Wonderland' continues to threaten the fantaserye battle *Competing ‘fishy’ tales compared *Primetime princess to promote mermaid fantasy series *IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate *13,000 Fans Celebrate with Janella Salvador and Abby Bautista in ‘Janella in Wonderland Mall Tour’ *IBC Board of Directors explain programming decision to air pure series daliy *Mermaid wars *TV male leads weighed–and found wanting *Channel 13 back in harness *Weirdness, the new normal on TV *‘Janella in Wonderland’ Stars to Bond with Fans this Saturday in TriNoMa *ATC @ IBC: CAN IT CHANGE THE TV LANDSCAPE *Maria Fernanda Yepes — The Only Reason Why You’d Want to Watch “La Teniente” *IBC 13 being revived with new TV shows *Love romance and action on IBC 13's power primetime *Is IBC Set to Join ABS-CBN and GMA's Bandwagon *Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Day at SM North EDSA on June 21, 2014 Schedule *Janella in Wonderland airs The Mermaid Finale this July *Of mermaids and men *Janella Salvador's Photos - Janella Salvador | Facebook *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official website *Janella in Wonderland on Facebook *Janella in Wonderland on Twitter Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Mermaids in television Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine drama Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy television series